Tales from Titan Tower
by Ansa
Summary: A collection of short fics about the teen heros, based after Chapt 9 of FOREVERMORE


Disclaimer~ Teen Titans and all other related characters and material are the property of DC comics and Cartoon Network. I do not own them, nor do I claim such false ownership. Any additional material is of my own creation.  
  
Halloween Horror: Chapt 1 By: Ansa  
  
The air was crisp, cool, and welcoming to the night that was approaching. Halloween, the night where demons and ghosts are said to freely walk the earth for eternity; the night where mischief ran rampant and homes were decorated with broken egg shells and toilet paper. Pumpkin carvings graced the stoops and window sills of many on this night, the candles inside casting dancing shadows looking as if they were possessed. Along the streets young ones would be dressed as demons and cartoon characters, making their way from pumpkin to pumpkin opening their sacks to retrieve any candy that they might receive. Even in the tower, evidence of this holiday could be found, despite the diversity of its occupants.  
Inside the main room orange and black streamers were strone across the ceiling, spider-webbing out here and there. On the coffee table lay a giant bowl of mixed sweets, each teen contributing their favorite, all except Raven, who had yet to enjoy the simple pleasures of candy. For Robin, small bags of Skittles were the first added into the bowl, followed by Cyborg's favorite, Snickers fun size bars, next came Beast Boy's Nerds, and finally, Starfire's Whoppers. Originally, she had suggested some kind of slug juice jelly beans from her planet but fortunately Robin turned her onto the small chocolate malt balls. The pumpkin was the only thing absent, Beast Boy currently retrieving one from downtown. It was an annual tradition for each of them to carve one piece of the pumpkin, handing over the knife to the next person to continue. In that time, the rest of the titans were busily readying their costumes for the night, each of them in their rooms struggling to get them finished in the last minute.  
In the dark space that was Ravens room, the young sorceress sit on her bed, head resting on her headboard as she read from her book, muttering some small incantations under her breath for practice. Raven had changed a great deal since her and Beast Boy had gotten together, the overall experience had warmed her soul, made her a little less shy towards others. She had played with the idea of letting her hair grow out a bit, trying to envision herself with long dark locks reaching down to her chest. Raven looked over to her side where she laid eyes upon an out of place pillow, a pillow belonging to Beast Boy. She smiled, thinking of all the nights spent in his arms, and all those yet to come. Since their getting together, Beast Boy had sort of moved into her room, only for the nights though. All his possessions still kept in his room, only his pillow and heart belonged in hers.  
She went back to her reading, even though she knew her mind could not concentrate on the words before her. Now, all she could see was Beast Boy in her mind, her love, her passion. Her smile was now fixed upon her face, a smile that only those in love could show, and appreciate. Inside her head all the past memories of their relationship flashed by, starting with the very book she held in her hands. Her eyes fluttered and her heart skipped a beat as the dance she shared with him in the club came back to her. She felt so involved with her memories now, her eyes closed, her body chilled slightly, and the very same music ringing in her ears. Strangely enough, her mouth was still focused on the spells before her, the words fused into memory. She spoke the words allowed once again, each word filled with the love that she had for the man that shared her bed, each word ringing true, even though she knew not what they meant.  
"What are you smiling about?" Just then Beast Boy's voice broke through her thoughts, making her jump, her eyes shot open. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but I guess everyone is entitled to at least one today right?"  
"Ha ha." Raven gave him a playful scowl before returning to her reading, where she might have blushed in the past, she now had no reason to. Next to her she could feel Beast Boy set something down upon the mattress, drawing her away from her reading once again to peer upon a large round pumpkin. "This is the one you got?"  
"Hmmm? Oh yeah! Isn't it great?" Beast Boy looked up from pawing through a small plastic bag, his eyes glowing like a child at Christmas.  
"What's in the bag?"  
"What?"  
"What's in the bag?" Beast Boy paused for a minute, closing the plastic behind his back.  
"Oh, it's my costume. But you can't see it yet, it's a surprise." As if something had just occurred to him BB took a quick scan of the room. "Hey, where's your costume?"  
"I don't do that kind of thing, never have."  
"You mean you never dressed up for Halloween?" Raven gave him a blank look, knowing quite well that he should have known this already. "Well you got to this year, it's so much fun."  
"I don't know." Raven closed her book and set it down on her lap, grabbing the pumpkin next to her, giving it a quick examination.  
"Oh come on, it'll be great."  
"I just."  
"Do it for me?" Even though he was in human form, Raven could have sworn he had changed only his eyes to that of a puppy's, for when she looked into them, she couldn't help but smile.  
"Alright, I'll go downtown and find something." Raven got up, walked across the room and gave BB a soft kiss before grabbing her cloak. "I won't be long, don't start carving without me."  
  
Around the coffee table, the titans all sat in full costume, the pumpkin replacing the giant bowl of candy as they wait for Raven to return with her costume. Everyone was holding in a bit of a laugh ever since Cyborg came down in his blue Mega Man costume, sitting in the middle of the half circle, trying to ignore the muffled giggles and stares he was receiving. Next to him sat Robin and Starfire, dressed as a pair, Luke Skywalker and Princess Lea Organa from Star Wars. And for the first time in a while, the teens got to see Robin sans his dark mask. Finally Beast Boy lay in wait on the opposing side of his comrades, his costume resembling that of Freddy Kreuger, Ravens favorite Horror movie killer.  
"So Starfire, did you die your hair that color or is it a wig?" Cyborg finally broke the silence, or rather the soft muffled laughter.  
"Oh, it is a wig I believe. Where did you get your costume?" Once again the room filled with muffled giggles as Cyborg gave a heavy scowl.  
"Actually, I made it myself." Just then the familiar of the door his sounded behind them and they all quickly turned their heads, anxiously waiting for Raven and her costume. At first there was a slight pause, then, a bare leg appeared behind the corner, followed by a long white skirt held together at the waist by a gold clasp. Everyone was taken back when her full figure came into view.  
"Raven?" Beast Boy was frozen in place, a large flush of red coloring his cheeks as he scanned down her entire body as she slowly walked towards him and sat down. Upon her body was draped a white fabric piece, no sleeves, running down her body down to her ankles. Along the way, several pieces of gold were placed upon her, and dark eye shadow drew out her eyes.  
  
"Cleopatra, you like it?" Raven smiled as she latched onto Beast Boys arm, the entire room still overcome by her beauty.  
"V-Very much so." BB desperately tried to keep himself calm, taking deep breaths before he returned to normal.  
"So, you guys ready to carve this thing?" Robin managed to break the silence, holing up a large knife and newspaper. After a few moments of clambering over who would go first, it was decided that this year Raven would get the honors of scooping out the goop inside. Raven grasped the knife firmly in her hand, tracing over the top lightly to mark the rough guideline in which she wanted to follow.  
Just when she was about to plunge the knife in, a huge burst of air, swirled in the room, blowing her hair this way and that, her skirt flaring up. Everyone put up their hands in a furious attempt to shield themselves from any debris that might follow. A bright flash soon followed, brining rain and thunder, all of this confined in the one room of titan tower.  
"FOOLS!! I AM FREE AT LAST FROM MY ANCHIENT SLUMBER!!" The booming voice sounded from all around them, making it impossible to distinguish its origin.  
"What is this; a cheap horror movie?"  
"SILENCE!! YOU SHALL ALL PERISH!! NO ONE WILL ESCAPE THE WRATH OF HORUS!!"  
  
Note from Author- YAY NEW TT SERIES!!! I kinda had to with all that feed back. Hope you enjoy the new series.OH! And updates and progress can be found on my live journal at www.livejournal.com/users/protoman185 


End file.
